tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Full Throttle
Plot Three R.P.M Rangers the Mammoth Ranger T-Rex Ranger and Triceratops Ranger are three young individuals who seek out a power signature coming from somewhere outside of Corinth it was a distress call coming from an abandoned warehouse district in which they later discover and ancient burial ground of the Paleozord they get bestowed great power to use for good there is Mason the T-Rex Ranger Ricky the Mammoth Ranger and James the Triceratops Ranger and others who seek power to destroy the earth they live on by conquering earth by any means necessary to stop an evil from destroying the earth named Dinodron (The Rangers) T-Rex Silver Ranger Name: Joseph Johnson as Mason Carter Gear: Rail Shift Morpher, Engine Cell 11 Weapons: Nitro Sword, Nitro Blaster Signature Weapon: Dual Rail Blasters Vehicle: T-Rex Cycle Zord: T-Rex PaleoZord Ranger: T-Rex Silver Ranger in Roll Call: R.P.M T-Rex Silver Ranger Mammoth Crimson Ranger Name: Ricky Davis Gear: Rail Shift Morpher, Engine Cell 10 Weapons: Nitro Sword, Nitro Blaster Signature Weapon: Rail Slicer Vehicle: Mammoth Cycle Zord: Mammoth PaleoZord Ranger: Mammoth Crimson Ranger in Roll Call: R.P.M Mammoth Crimson Ranger Triceratops Blue Ranger Name: James Clark Gear: Rail Shift Morpher, Engine Cell 12 Weapons: Nitro Sword, Nitro Blaster Signature Weapon: Rail Spear Vehicle: Triceratops Cycle Zord: Triceratops PaleoZord Ranger: Triceratops Blue Ranger in Roll Call: R.P.M Triceratops Blue Ranger Dino R.P.M Charge (Team Up) (Dino Charge Red) Dino Charge Red Ranger: Tyler Navarro Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: T-Rex Smasher Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: T-Rex Zord Ranger: Tyrannosaurus Rex Red Ranger in Roll Call: Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red Energem: Red Energem Dino Charge Black Dino Charge Black Ranger: Chase Randall Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Para Chopper Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Para Zord Ranger: Parasaur Black Ranger in Roll Call: Parasaur Power Ranger Black Energem: Black Energem Dino Charge Blue Dino Charge Blue Ranger: Koda Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Stego Shield Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Stego Zord Ranger: Stegosaurus Blue Ranger in Roll Call: Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue Energem: Blue Energem Dino Charge Green Dino Charge Green Ranger: Riley Griffin Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Raptor Claw Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Raptor Zord Ranger: Velociraptor Green Ranger in Roll Call: Velociraptor Power Ranger Green Energem: Green Energem Dino Charge Pink Dino Charge Pink Ranger: Shelby Watkins Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Tricera Drill Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Tricera Zord Ranger: Triceratops Pink Ranger in Roll Call: Triceratops Power Ranger Pink Energem: Pink Energem Team Up Roll Call Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red 1 Parasaur Power Ranger Black 2 Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue 3 Velociraptor Power Ranger Green 4 Triceratops Power Ranger Pink 5 Full Throttle R.P..M. Mammoth Ranger 10 Full Throttle R.P..M . T-Rex Ranger 11 Full Throttle R.P..M. Triceratops Ranger 12 Category:Series Category:Power Rangers